


Matchmaker Harry

by Lildora78



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lildora78/pseuds/Lildora78
Summary: Harry has a plan to make his two friends happy





	Matchmaker Harry

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own HP.  
> No major deaths in DH.

" 'Mione, earth to 'Mione. " Harry says as he snaps his fingers in the face of his best friend. 

With a sigh he follows her gaze to a certain blonde teenage boy. 'I cant take this any longer' he thinks as he remembers his study group with the returning 7th year boys. 

 

Draco had oh so discreetly, NOT, asked questions about Hermione Granger and how she has been copping since school has started. Harry knows they are both into each other but they are both so worried about everything that had happened in the past keeping them from being happy together. 

 

Since returning, there have been significant changes in everyone. Students who had blood prejudices were taking steps to make amends to those they once shunned. The biggest change came in the form of Draco, whom Harry had become closer friends with. Students had started sitting at tables by years instead of houses. The students have all become so close that some have talked about combining the houses into one under the Chimera with the lion body, raven head, serpent tail and badger fur. The only thing keeping this from moving forward is Quiddich. How will teams be separated?

 

Zoning back into his friend, Harry comes up with an idea. 'Maybe I can get them together and they can admit to their feelings. I need help. '

 

**

 

"Draco, want to study for our Potions test later tonight?" Harry asks coming up to him outside by the lake. 

Lifting his head from his book, 'they are so perfect for each other' Harry thinks, "sure Potter. When and where?"

"Tonight at 8 in the Room of Requirments. Its much less distracting and I am having a hard time getting this potion down" 

"Ok see you then" he says returning to book and forgetting Harry was there. Harry walks away with a chuckle. 

 

**

 

"You need my help with DADA? Harry, you are the best in the class, behind me of course" Hermione smirks. 

"I just want a good partner to practice with and who better than you" Harry answers with a smirk of his own. 

"Nice answer. What time?" She asks with her head already back in her book. 

'I hope they name their first daughter Harrietta' he thinks with giddy excitement. 

"Tonight at 815. Room of Requirements." He waves as he walks off but she doesnt even see it. 

'Now I just need to make sure everything is ready for them.'

 

**

 

Draco walks into the RoR with his head in his book. He calls out to Harry to see if he has arrived yet. When no answer comes he looks up and his jaw drops. Looking around he sees a fruit platter with a chocolate fountain, "What the hell", sparkling pumpkin juice, little frosted cakes and magically floating hearts bouncing off all available surface. A group of three hit him in the face and "what the HELL"... they burst into sparkles and confetti and smelling like... "Granger". He falls into the couch against the wall beside the door in shock. 

 

In his confusion he doesn't hear the door open but he hears the loud gasp beside him. Granger stands there just as gobsmacked as he felt. He sees a line of hearts hit her in the face and explode in a cloud of green mist. Hermione sucks in air and closes her eyes on a moan. 'What does she smell' he thinks. 

 

"Harry, why do these hearts smell like Draco? What is all this, whats going on?" 

'Well that answers that question but how does she know my scent?' He starts to ponder. But, wait did she call out to Potter. What is going on? 

 

"Hello Hermione. I believe a certain bespeckled friend of ours has something up his sleeve tonight"  he drawls and causes her to spin around, grabbing the door for support.  He rushes up to her to help and grabs her by her waist. He leans in and whispers in her ear "are you ok?" 

 

Gasping and grabbing him by his biceps, "What's going on here? Did you do this, why do those hearts smell like you? Are you working on DADA too?" She knew she was rambling but could not seem to stop. She can't think being this close to him, he smells better than those hearts and he is so warm. Her mouth starts to water and her head spins. 

 

Draco gets lost in her eyes and the heat of her hands on his arms. He starts to lean down when he hears a pop and they startle apart. Looking towards the fireplace they see Dobby. He bows with a huge smile on his face. 

"Master Harry wishes me to keep yous here and for Dobby to hands you this. Dobby will be backs for you later."  After handing them a scroll be bows and apparates out. 

 

++Happy Christmas My Two Dearest Friends.  
You should see the way you look at each other the way I do every day. I know from all the longing sighs and many questions that you are interested in each other and have been since school started up this year. I want you both to be happy and I feel you would be happiest together. I can see the hearts around you head whenever you look at each other. Don't worry, the Amortentia in the hearts is a mild dose and will only last a few mins.   
Take this night as your first date and remember it was me, Harry "the best matchmaker ever" Potter who set this all in motion. All i ask is that you name your daughter Harrietta!!.  
Love always  
Your "best Man"  
Harry.++

 

They stare at each other in awe. 

"Is it true... what Harry said? Do you like me?" Hermione asks, gazing into silver eyes, biting her bottom lip. 

 

"I have been afraid to tell you, I was a total prat through school and caused a lot of pain. No one would be willing to be with me. You are a bright, beautiful, smart and fantastic witch any wizard would die a happy man to have you in their life. I wanted you before the war but that wish was ended when I was forced to bear the Mark. But, I have tried and will always try to prove I am more than my Mark and my name." His pasionate plea had her a sighing and dreaming mess in front of him. 

 

Draco notices the tears sliding down her face and brushes one off with his finger. "Would you let me treat you to this first date, on Potter of course." He asks shyly. 

 

With a small smile, she reaches up and brushes his hair out of his eyes. Gazing into his expressive eyes, have they always been this deep silver, "you are more than a name and a mark. You are talented and caring, handsome and brillant. Any witch would be honored to walk beside you for the rest of her life. Lets start this date, i want to try those cakes." 

 

With a whoop and a blindingly beautiful smile, he grabs her in his arms and twirls in a circle causing her to laugh and grab his face and kiss him. "Please tell me you vote no on Harrietta!" 

 

"Maybe for a middle name, it has special meaning after all" he says and kisses her back. 


End file.
